


House Of Oblivion

by Birdie_Castellan



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Also I have ADHD and wanted so representation in the bfu fandom, And is oblivious to the signs that he's being haunted, Demon Shane Madej, I have a potty mouth and it shows, I suck at tagging, If you don't like it you can kiss my apple taters, M/M, Oblivious Ryan Bergara, Poor demon!Shane picked the wrong human to scare, Ryan Bergara has ADHD, So here I am writing Ryan with ADHD, Swearing, inspired by a tumblr post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-05-29 12:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15073163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdie_Castellan/pseuds/Birdie_Castellan
Summary: Ryan may be a believer, but that doesn't mean he can tell the difference between his house being haunted and the effects that his ADHD have both on himself and the house.Shane just wants to scare some humans. Unfortunately for him he picked an oblivious one that keeps blaming Shane's haunting on his ADHD.





	1. Misplaced

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heyghouls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyghouls/gifts).



> Surprise bitch.
> 
> I got inspired by a tumblr post about how people with ADHD (attention deficit hyperactive disorder) would't react the same to horror movie clichés like the monster moving things around and making the lights flicker and making random noises and inspiration struck.  
> I'm dedicating this to heyghouls because their writing is amazing and you should go read that instead of this crap. But also because they've become a good friend of mine and I really appreciate them. So here's to you, asshole, I hope you like it!

Ryan Bergara is a believer in the supernatural, sure, but that doesn't mean he's stupid. He knows when his ADHD is messing with him again. For example he can never remember where he left something. If he thinks he left his glasses on the nightstand, he'll find them sitting on a book in the living room. Or like the other day with his keys.

Ryan walked into his house after a hectic day at work, setting his keys on the table in the entrance hall. After removing his jacket he goes to grab the keys of the table to hang them by the door...But they aren't on the table. "C'mon, I could've sworn I put them there a second ago... Or did I hang them up first?" He looks at the key hook and sure enough, there they are. "Holy crap Bergara, get it together."

Honestly it happens all the time.

Shane watched, mouth agape, as the human looked towards his keys not with terror, but with... Was that relief? His keys are clearly not where he left them and he's _relieved_? He should be staring at his keys in horror, not hanging his jacket up like something moving his keys around is no big deal! "You've got to be fucking kidding me. I've picked a forgetful one!" The demon grumbled. So he decides to step his game up.

Except... That doesn't really go as planned.

Ryan was confused about how his book ended up in the kitchen, he was fairly cretain he'd been reading it before bed last night. Wasn't he? Even if he wasn't, why was it in the kitchen of all places? Well... Maybe... "I probably brought it down with me this morning, placed it on the counter while I was making breakfast, and forgot it there. Yeah." He scooped the book up, walked into the living room, and plopped himself on the couch to continue reading.

"Seriously? Seriously!" Shane fumed "You- you just- what leave books in the kitchen and toilet paper in the dining room now?" The demon shakes his horned head, stunned. "There's forgetful, and then there's this!" Shane knew he should give up, he probably wasn't going to get anywhere with this guy. But he was so unsettled by the lack of response that he feels like he needs to see this through. He will scare this human. He'll scare this human if it's the last thing he does.


	2. Short Circuit

Shane was moments away from ramming his horns into a wall. It'd been a week since he decided to step his game up but so far he'd gotten nowhere. Even his new tactics weren't working.

Ryan had been eating dinner, his favourite burger from In 'N' Out, when the lights started flickering. "Ah, shit." He sighed, setting down his burger. Shane cheered. Finally, a semi normal reaction! Wait, why's he getting his phone out?

"Gotta remember to change the bulbs when they finally go out." The human said, typing the reminder into his phone. "Oh, and the stairs! I should fix that noisy floorboard at some point too." His tapping sped up, fingers flying on the screen, determined to get it all out before he forgets again. Besides, he knows he'll do it, y'know, eventually. He goes to grab a sip of his drink when-

"Are you kidding me?" He looked up sharply, trying to think back to know if he locked his door this time when his brain finally registers just exactly who - or more accurately, what - was standing at the other end of the table.

That's it. That's _it_! Shane can't take this any longer! This guy just can't take a hint, can he? Shane's so upset that he didn't realise that he even spoke, nevermind the fact that he'd appeared in front of the human. "Are you kidding me?" His own demonic voice now ringing in his ears.

"What the hell, man! Why are you in my house?" Ryan roared in outrage, standing up so fast his chair falls over, his burger now abandoned and going cold on the table in front of him.

"Really? A demon appears in front of you out of seemingly nowhere, and you're first instinct is to ask it why it's in your house?"

"You interupted my dinner, dude. Not cool!"

"So, what? You aren't even a little scared? C'mon, _I'm a demon_!"

"Yeah, I got that," the human gestured at Shane's head, where his horns bloomed from his temples and the leathery wings sticking out of Shane's back.

"And you aren't terrified?!" Shane was floored. Absolutely floored. He'd literally just shown up, appeared out of thin air, and this guy just yells at him for ruining his dinner!

Ryan paused for a moment before bursting into a fit of laughter. "You really think," he wheezed "that this- that you poping into my dining room and yelling at me for no reason doesn't frighten me? Because trust me I'd normally be quaking in my boots, but you just show up and yell as if I did something to personally offend you, and I have a short fuse buddy. Anger trumps fear." Ryan explained hotly picking up his cold food off the table and throwing it at the demon.

Shane just stared at him for a second before finally laughing himself. "I think you got lettuce on my horns!" He claimed almost cheerily, before wiping some sauce off his cheek, still chuckling.

That did it for Ryan. He started up again with peeling laughter, the sight in front of him alone was enough to make anyone chortle, but the way the demon laughed was just infectious. Even if he was covered in half-eaten hamburger.

"Yeah," he said finally "I did!" The two wheezed for a while more before calming down. Shane remembered why he was here and immediately started wheezing again. "I can't believe you. I've been trying to scare you for a while now,and you keep finding some excuse to brush it off. What kind of idiot can't take a hint that a demon is after them?" He looked over to the human and found him frowning and looking at the table in front of him. He cocked his head to the side, curious as to what this guy would say next.

Ryan felt hurt. Afterall, he's no idiot. Not by a longshot! But now that he thinks about it... the lights, the staires, the book... Even his keys... Holy shit. How come he didn't know? "Goddamn ADHD..." He mumbled under his breath, staring at the table. Wait a minute, that means...  
He grinned.

"What kind of idiot am _I_? What kind of idiot demon reveals himself to a human simply because his other scare tactics failed so far? What kind of idiot is so determined to scare someone that they decide to yell at a human while he's eating?" Ryan inquired, smirking at the creature before him.

Shane spluttered, scrambling for a response, any response. "I- well... Uhh... You-! Umm..." Shit. Shit shit shit! "Well, I did scare you, didn't I? You said so yourself." He reached a hand up to rub the base of his horn nervously.

Ryan looked up at him and chuckled, sounding almost...was that fondness? For a demon? "Nice try, big guy." He said, now looking nervous himself. "How about you get me a new burger, you do owe me that much, and we can talk about... I don't know, uh demon stuff? I guess?"

Shane wasn't sure what made him respond, but he found himself agreeing "Yeah," he nodded "yeah, why not."


	3. Executive Dysfunction and Hyperfocus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please go look up 'Waiting For Godot' if you don't know what that is or what it's about because I reference it in this chapter

Ryan sighed as he noticed the lights flickering above him in the kitchen. "Really Shane? You're gonna break something soon and guess who'll have to fix it?" He turned around to glare at the absurdly tall figure behind him. The demon merely laughed. "We both know you'll never actually fix it, Ry. You'd put a reminder on your phone and every time I mentioned it you'd snap about it being on your to-do-list. And a month or so later I get sick of it and fix it myself." Ryan felt called out. "I'll have you know-"

"Yes, yes, you have executive dysfunction, so no matter how much you actually mean to fix it, you just don't." Shane'd heard it at least 100 times now, and he understood that it was hard for the human, but damn was it ever frustrating.

Ryan wanted to explain further, talk about how it makes him feel like he can't do anything until something happens. He has no idea what the something is though, and it never happens, he feels like it's a real life version of _Waiting For Godot_ and he hates every second of it.

"Whatever dude, just quit fucking with the lights please. Besides, it's not like it scares me." He said instead. Grinning as he stepped forwards into the waiting arms of his boyfriend. His demon boyfriend.

It was an odd situation to be in, being in a relationship with the same demon that once tried - and failed - to terrorize you, but Shane was actually really nice, when he's not, y'know, scaring humans, and Ryan liked spending time with him.

Shane, whose chin was resting on top of Ryan's raven hair, chuckled lightly. "You keep telling yourself that, little guy. Besides, I did scare you at least once remember."

"That was almost a year ago, man. And I threw my food at you, so that clearly backfired. But okay, sure." Ryan grumbled, voice muffled by his boyfriend's chest.

"You humans are oddly obsessed with counting. You count your age, your money. You even count time, though you're off on that by a long shot seeing as time is fluid and ever changing and therefore simply can not be counted." He looked down at the man wrapped in his embrace and gave a fond smile.  
"Actually, since meeting you, I've begun to hypothesize that people with ADHD are the only ones that can feel times true movement... Except, of course, when you do that thing where you focus so hard on one thing that you don't notice the world around you."

"You mean when I hyperfocus?" Ryan asked, amused by Shane's rambling.

"Yeah, that."

"Okay big guy."

Sure a relationship between a human and a demon was odd, but Ryan wouldn't have it any other way.

After all that, Shane's just glad he chose the oblivious human to scare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been writing multi chapter fics for 6 or 7 years now and this is the first one I've ever completed... That might seem sad, but damn am I ever proud of myself! Might write an epilogue but if not, I hope you enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it!


	4. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't sure if I was going to post this or just leave it as a 'what could've been' between heyghouls and I... Honestly I'm still uncertain if I'm going to post this, but I felt the need to do it justice and at least write it out. So if you aren't myself or heyghouls and you're reading this, then I guess I decided to post it afterall.

Ryan thought he'd had his hands full before he met Shane. It's hard to take care of someone, especially when that someone happens to be yourself, and even more so when you have a mental disorder.

But now Ryan just wants a nap. Except he can't nap right now, and not just because his meds keep him awake, he's got his hands full at the moment.

"Ricky! Ricky get back here!" He yelled, chasing the squealing toddler into the living room. "Ricky- Put the cell phone down. Now." Ryan was panting, too exhausted to walk over to the tot and take the phone from him himself. "Don't make me call your Dad." Ryan warned, patting his pocket for his phone, only to find that it's not there. It's-

"Oh fuck." He muttered to himself "Ricky, give me my phone back, buddy." Ryan was about to move towards the boy when a tall figure apeared. "Oh my- holy fuck, Shane! You almost gave me a heart attack!" He yelled. Shane just chuckled, leaning down to pick up Ricky. "Hey buddy, did you miss me?" He spoke to the child in a soft tone that most wouldn't think a demon possible of. "Daddy!" The boy cheered, snuggling into Shane as best he could. 

"Yes, yes, we get it, your dad's home, now can I please have my phone back?" Ryan grumbled, now sitting on the couch. "Uh-oh, Pa is cranky today, isn't he Ricky?" Shane teased before joining his boyfriend on the couch. "You look like shit" the demon said. "Gee thanks, I hadn't noticed." Ryan accepted his cell from Shane, quickly checking for damage before shoving it in his pocket. 

"Please don't ever leave me alone with him again. Kid's a menace." Ryan groaned, glaring at the now snoring Ricky still cradled in Shane's arms. "Hey don't take it out on the poor thing, he just takes after his father is all" Shane replied "Yeah, and a demon is the perfect thing for our son to take after" Ryan commented, resting his head on said demon's shoulder. Shane looked at his human in confusion. "Uh, Ry? Honey, I was talking about you. Ricky takes after you." Now it was Ryan's turn to be confused. His brow wrinkled and a frown crept over his face as he tried to work out what Shane was saying.

"Um... What? That kid is all over the place. He can barely sit still to save his life and he can never follow instructions-" Ryan cut himself off, now momentarily lost in thought. "Oh. Oh you've got to be fucking kidding me." 

Ryan thought about it for a moment. Ricky wasn't even old enough to really tell, I mean c'mon most kids act like that right? Right? He knows he did. Little ADHD Ryan Bergara was exactly like that at Ricky's age, more so than most kids. Could it be? It's probably too early to tell. But still, maybe...

"Shane, babe, are you telling me that you think our two year old son has ADHD?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp, this took an unexpected turn. As always I had an idea of what I wanted to do for this, but the moment I started writing everything but the most basic plot points went flying and this sort of wrote it's self. Oops.  
> Anyways, I hope you liked it!
> 
> If you wanna chat, either leave a comment or come bug me at dauntlessdiva on tumblr


End file.
